KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 June 2015
23:53:52 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 41 lines to the page). 23:53:59 XD 23:54:33 Oh btw I requested my bot to have a bot flag so it doesn't continue to overwhelm RecentChanges 23:55:56 !tell Kururu_Gunso hi what do you think of the bot lol 23:55:57 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Kururu Gunso your message the next time I see him. 23:56:51 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:02 Stella 23:57:07 yes 23:57:12 What do you think we now have a chat bot! 23:57:16 [[]]:D 23:57:29 oh we do 23:57:57 nice 23:57:59 Leave it to Teen to be a Bot Master :D 23:58:12 Nice? *Laughs* It's great! 23:58:13 I actually had help 23:58:21 Still, that takes a lot of work 23:58:21 I know 23:58:23 But thanks 23:58:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:29 I know it does 23:58:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:59:04 So hopefully by tomorrow or Tuesday it'll be flagged as a bot here 23:59:20 So it will no longer flood recentchanges 23:59:27 the ninja master was challenged to combat 23:59:34 the ninja master won 23:59:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:39 Great Job Teen 00:00:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:48 aku hasnt died yet 00:00:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:03 !updated 00:01:04 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 07:11 ago. There are currently ~33 lines in the log buffer. 00:01:12 !updatelogs 00:01:13 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 35 lines to the page). 00:01:43 thanks teen, now I'll be forevermore reminded of Aku 00:02:05 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/136735/13673423_350.png?mtime=VX1j-gACLQs this is bigpapa 00:02:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:02:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:34 Aku was from Walmart 00:03:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:05:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:50 !updated 00:05:51 HypercaneTeen: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~12 lines in the log buffer. 00:06:00 bad bot 00:06:03 !updatelogs 00:06:05 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 15 lines to the page). 00:06:24 !Hello 00:06:24 Hello there 00:06:35 !Iloveyou 00:06:35 !i'mahoe 00:06:37 XD 00:06:53 !say hi 00:07:04 Hi 00:07:11 Darn 00:07:25 update Aku is dying in his rock ;( 00:07:27 LOL Peepers said hi instead 00:07:56 chat bot attack 00:08:26 bad thing, im sad about his aponing death, I have to maybe carry a death fish to walmart, then clean out the tank 00:08:38 That fish was seven 00:08:40 ATTACK I SAY 00:08:46 dolla 00:08:46 !hi 00:09:21 Skar Bot: *Attacks everyone in chat with Chainsaw* 00:09:30 good bot 00:09:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:01 Skar Bot: Bot good. 00:10:10 yes bot good 00:10:10 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:40 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:10:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:58 !hello 00:10:59 Hello there 00:11:10 Skar Bot: Well. Hello 00:11:23 Aku died 00:11:27 AKU DIED! 00:11:33 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:49 everything bad that happens to me, happens while im chating on a chat 00:11:58 Wait.. how?? 00:12:03 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:12:11 lack of oxygen 00:12:21 hes been hanging on for about a few hours 00:12:31 !updated 00:12:32 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 06:26 ago. There are currently ~39 lines in the log buffer. 00:12:39 he rolled inside his rock and died 00:12:39 !updatelogs 00:12:40 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 42 lines to the page). 00:13:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:48 thats what he loved the most that rock 00:13:59 he died about 10 minutes after I said he hasnt died yet 00:14:00 Is this on Flight Rising Peepers? 00:14:01 in chat 00:14:03 no 00:14:05 real life 00:14:05 Oh 00:14:08 O_O 00:14:31 he was a hybrid blood parrot 00:16:03 Im crying a little 00:17:15 !updatelogs 00:17:16 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 00:17:23 oh wow 00:17:37 now I really get to remember aku's death 00:18:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:19:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:19:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:59 :O kuru 00:21:06 /me garbs jj* 00:21:07 back 00:21:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:21:13 Feel better soon Peepers. 00:21:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:03 /me gives fg a lollipop* 00:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:21 Thanks but no thanks, not hungry 00:22:26 Skar grabbed me *blushes* (omg) 00:22:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:05 Wb Kuru 00:23:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:18 !updatelogs 00:23:20 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 34 lines to the page). 00:23:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:23:43 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:23:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:24:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:11 Jj group pm please 00:26:13 I am waiting for your answer 00:26:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:26:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:03 Lags 00:27:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:27:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:49 Teen is the bot 100% stable? 00:28:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:15 I think so, I'm trying to check with Vic to see if it is 00:28:43 Alright, until then, we will hold on it from being Mod. Lets wait till Vic approves. 00:29:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:46 Ok its np 00:29:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:28 Once he approves we will gladly give the bot chat mod status. 00:31:04 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:12 !updated 00:31:12 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 07:52 ago. There are currently ~35 lines in the log buffer. 00:31:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:16 Hello Stella 00:31:33 hi gamer 00:31:33 !updatelogs 00:31:35 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 40 lines to the page). 00:31:54 Ugh he's taking forever to answer 00:32:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:32:12 I sent him a pm like 15 minutes ago 00:32:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:34:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:05 He must be busy Teen 00:35:29 Yeah 00:35:29 must be 00:36:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:36:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:58 Ok I got his reply 00:36:58 http://prntscr.com/7h1npd 00:37:01 http://prntscr.com/7h1npd 00:37:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:19 Sorry lahs 00:37:19 lags* 00:37:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:38:00 No prob Teen, having lags to. 00:38:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:35 Jj I got his response 00:38:39 http://prntscr.com/7h1npd 00:38:47 !updated 00:38:47 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 07:11 ago. There are currently ~29 lines in the log buffer. 00:38:52 !updatelogs 00:38:55 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 31 lines to the page). 00:39:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:39:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:48 Org reopen the pm please 00:42:11 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:11 jj you sould stay away of the bottle of wisky 00:42:21 !updatelogs 00:42:23 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 00:42:41 /me eats update logs >:D 00:43:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:44:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:05 /me is so happy he was able to make a chat bot * 00:52:35 :) 00:53:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:23 !updated 00:55:23 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 13:00 ago. There are currently ~17 lines in the log buffer. 00:55:29 !updatelogs 00:55:32 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 00:57:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:23 Yay, more logs :D *eats logs* 01:00:38 lol 01:01:16 I couldn't resist :D 01:05:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:40 !seen Kururu Gunso 01:06:41 I haven't seen Kururu Gunso since I have been here. 01:06:47 k 01:07:17 !seen Me 01:07:18 I haven't seen Me since I have been here. 01:07:36 lol 01:07:43 !updated 01:07:43 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 12:11 ago. There are currently ~17 lines in the log buffer. 01:07:49 !updatelogs 01:07:50 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 01:08:18 Me: What? I am here, am I invisable? Ghost: Yes you are, you a ghost like me :P Me: O.o 01:08:30 Lol 01:08:37 !seen I 01:08:37 I haven't seen I since I have been here. 01:08:54 xD 01:09:00 !seen Hypercane Bot 01:09:01 I just saw Hypercane Bot right now. 01:09:30 !commands 01:09:34 Nope 01:09:36 All well 01:10:18 *drops 50,000 pages of commands on FG's desk* 01:10:45 /me burns it all with my flame thower and watches it burn 01:10:53 O.e pretty 01:10:53 !updatelogs 01:10:54 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 01:10:54 Don't worry, you still got another 20,000,000 pages to go :P 01:11:15 /me burns all that as well 01:11:33 So pretty o.e 01:11:51 !hello 01:11:51 Hello there 01:11:52 *hands out bags of marshmallows* 01:12:10 x3 01:12:10 /me burns the bags of marshmallows 01:12:30 FG made a fire big enough for us to have marshmallows :D 01:12:54 !updatelogs 01:12:57 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 01:13:21 *ads some of the logs onto the fire* Thans Teen Bot :P 01:14:08 !ignore HypercaneTeen 01:14:08 Freekingamer: Cannot ignore HypercaneTeen, he is a moderator. 01:14:14 Dang 01:14:17 All well 01:14:20 *gives everyone but FG a bag of marshmallows* 01:14:21 Worth the try 01:14:32 night everyone 01:14:33 !ignore Freekingamer 01:14:34 HypercaneTeen: Cannot ignore Freekingamer, he is a moderator. 01:14:39 *picks up coco* 01:14:39 Oh well 01:14:39 I LOVE YOU 01:14:42 :P 01:14:43 Night Skarlet 01:14:45 Tenn 01:14:46 Coco: bye everyone o/ 01:14:48 Teen* 01:14:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:14:52 cya Skar o/ 01:14:54 Y u haf to be mad? 01:15:00 It's just chat 01:15:11 Fg I'm not mad? 01:15:25 !updatelogs 01:15:27 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 25 lines to the page). 01:15:52 Teen's mad? O,o Teen when did you enter yourself into the Mad magazine? :P 01:16:23 xD 01:16:53 *Reads Mad mag with Teen in it* Lol :D 01:17:11 Lol 01:18:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:21 FG Mad bro 01:23:28 Nah 01:23:37 Yah 01:23:48 burnin' dat bag uf marshmellowss 01:24:18 I wanna see it burn o.e 01:24:19 Fire pretty 01:24:54 No, bad FG *puts out fire* we don't play with fire. Or else Jj's chat will burn down O.o 01:25:14 It dousen't burn the chat 01:25:20 chat will never burn 01:25:25 it is sacred 01:26:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:39 !updatelogs 01:26:40 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 01:26:57 *Police surround Bot* Freeze police! 01:27:09 /hello 01:27:15 !hello 01:27:16 Hello there 01:29:49 !updatelogs 01:29:51 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:30:52 *steals more logs to throw on the fire* 01:31:13 Missing logs, what missing logs? ;) 01:31:31 I. Miss. Skarlet. e.e 01:31:47 I miss... 01:31:52 Something 01:32:04 i miss diva >.> 01:34:51 hm 01:36:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:36 XD everyone misses everyone. 01:38:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:35 !updatelogs 01:38:36 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 01:43:58 gtg peeps ^^ o/ 01:45:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:16 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:27 Bye Max *late* 01:46:40 I better get going too 01:46:46 !seen Max-champ 01:46:46 I haven't seen Max-champ since I have been here. 01:46:49 Ttyl 01:46:53 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:46:56 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:47:08 Cya Jj o/ 01:47:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:47:17 o/ 01:47:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:47:56 !seen JjBlueDreamer1 01:47:57 I last saw JjBlueDreamer1 39 seconds ago. 01:48:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:40 !updatelogs 01:49:43 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 01:50:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:51:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:52:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:37 !seen JjBlueDreamer1 01:52:37 I last saw JjBlueDreamer1 5 minutes and 19 seconds ago. 01:53:28 WB Teen :D 01:55:04 thanks 01:55:11 !updatelogs 01:55:12 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 01:56:06 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:57:41 !seen CouncilOrg 01:57:42 I haven't seen CouncilOrg since I have been here. 01:57:52 !seen JjBlueDreamer1 01:57:52 I last saw JjBlueDreamer1 10 minutes and 34 seconds ago. 01:59:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:59:51 wb 02:00:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:06 Thanks :) 02:02:10 np 02:03:08 !updated 02:03:08 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 07:55 ago. There are currently ~13 lines in the log buffer. 02:03:16 !updatelogs 02:03:20 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 15 lines to the page). 02:10:01 *Throws more logs on the fire* 02:10:40 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 02:13:18 !yton 02:13:24 darn 02:13:32 !updatelogs 02:13:34 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:13:44 !seenoff 02:13:44 The !seen command is now OFF 02:13:49 !seenon 02:13:49 The !seen command is now ON 02:14:14 !updatelogs 02:14:17 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:14:32 *Eats logs* 02:15:19 Nom nom nom nom nom. 02:16:57 *Pays Teen 100 bucks* 02:18:20 ? 02:18:27 !updatelogs 2015 06 15